


1992

by TWU2



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWU2/pseuds/TWU2
Summary: 原作写的很好，翻译很渣。原作：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672887/chapters/19882321





	1. 9月26日

**Author's Note:**

> 原作写的很好，翻译很渣。  
> 原作：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672887/chapters/19882321

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason和Tim一起被关在了一个柜子里，而这却成为了一段美好的...友谊的开始。

当Jason出去后，他一定要在Roy那张蠢脸上揍一拳，不管是谁掺和了这事儿的也别想逃，但主要是Roy，因为这肯定是他的主意。Jason还能听见他的朋友们在主厅里大笑，他听见Kori大骂Roy是个笨蛋，至少这给了他一点安慰。

借着从门缝里透出来的微光，Jason看见他身边的人靠近了半步。这使得Jason尽可能往后退，而他的位置距离书架只有三英寸，他的脊柱狠狠地撞了上去，力道大得足以留下淤青，架子上的东西也被他碰倒在地。

“嘿，等等，你在-”

灯亮了，Jason眨着眼适应突如其来的强光，然后他看见了Tim Drake后退一步，手从他脑袋旁边的灯线垂下来。

“哦，”Jason突然感到哑口无言。

Tim翻了个白眼，弯下腰捡起被Jason碰落的毛绒兔子。这里的空间很小，他起身的时候脑袋蹭到了Jason的大腿。Jason僵住了，但Tim只是伸手整理了一下头发（这根本没必要，看看他那一丝不乱的头发上厚厚的发胶）然后前倾，将东西放回原位。

“我不会吻你的。”Jason脱口而出，在这个狭小的空间里听起却来像是喊出来的。

“好的，”Tim扬起一侧的眉毛。他回到柜子的另一边，但还是不足两英尺远。“哇哦，你真的很紧张。”

“我不是。”Jason感到他的耳朵在发烫。“我是说，不，我没有紧张。”

Tim叹了口气。“让我猜猜：这应该是你的初吻？”

“不是！”这次Jason很确定他是在喊了。

“好吧，”Tim耸了耸肩，“我到目前为止还没有吻过任何人。”

“哦，好吧。好的。我是说...好的，但是我不想吻你。”他坚称道。

“你知道吗，如果你用马克笔在额头上写上我不吻男孩的话可能会有帮助，只是为了确保没人想歪。不过是的，我明白。”

“我只是想确保你明白。”

“别担心，我没那个想法。你的异性恋取向依然是母庸置疑的。”

“那很好。”

派对的噪音——音乐的鼓点和人们的说话声透过门传进来。Jason试着让自己在这个狭小的空间里放松些，但他不知道该把胳膊放哪。他通常不会有这种感觉，但是现在他感觉自己整个身体都不正常。真希望他刚刚没脱掉夹克，这样他就能把手插在兜里了。

Tim看起来比Jason舒服多了。他就只是靠墙站在那，看着架子上摆的东西。他为什么会看起来那么放松？

那为什么Jason不能放轻松？

他们什么都没干。什么也不会发生。这没什么好焦虑的。

可是Jason依然感到紧张不安。没理由啊？

Tim清了清嗓子，Jason吓了一跳，这才意识到自己一直在盯着他看。他几乎要道歉了，但那就意味着承认自己在看了，他才不会这么干。

而Tim只是问他“《杀死一只知更鸟》的测试是什么时候？” 

“嗯，”Jason皱着眉头。“你凭什么认为我会知道？“

“拜托，Jason。我们从幼儿园起就在同一个班里。历史课和英语课我都坐在你旁边。我知道你每次都得A，而且“ Tim斜过来一英寸，咧嘴笑了。“我见过你的‘事件追踪器’”。

Jason莫名地感到有些脸红。

Tim接着解释说，“我知道你会用不同的颜色标注日期，并和你那些一丝不苟的笔记对应。”

“你...”他注意到这些了？Jason轻咳了一下。“你让我听起来像是个书呆子什么的。”

Tim又扬起了眉毛，他很擅长这个表情。“Jason，你就是个书呆子。”

“我不是！”

“你就是。但那很酷，我不会告诉别人，如果你想的话，我会保守秘密。”

Jason想谢谢他，但那就意味着他承认自己是个书呆子了。所以最后他只好盯着自己的鞋带嘟哝了一句“测试在五号，”当他抬起头的时候正好看到Tim的微笑。

有人重重的在门上敲了一下，另一边传来一声大叫:“你们俩在里面玩得开心吗?”

“滚蛋，Harper！”Jason喊道。他告诉Tim，“Roy是个白痴。总有一天我也要把他关进柜子。”

Tim给了他一个奇怪的眼神，问道：“你为什么生气？”

“因为，”Jason说，这就是他所能想到的，因为答案应该是显而易见的，对吧?“因为今晚我想吻一个女孩，而我的那些混蛋朋友把我推到这里来和你在一起。”

Tim快速地舔了一下下唇，“所以如果你是和别人被关在这里，你也会生气？”

“是吗？我是说，为什么我会因为是你而更生气呢？”他和Tim并不是朋友，也不是竞争对手，或者其他任何东西。他们已经认识8年了，总共有过12次谈话，而今天则是最长的一次。Tim是个很酷的家伙，但他们从来没有跨过这条线成为朋友。他们有一种完全中立的，友好的关系，Jason不知道为什么和Tim被关在一起，比起和Dick，Jaime或者Vic关在一起更让他在意。

即使...要是那样的话杰森就不会这样紧张。他只会一笑置之。

他不知道这里面有什么不同，以及这种不同代表着什么。

提姆耸了耸肩，但有点僵硬。“不知道。抱歉你被困在这了，”他指了指自己，“就像这样。”

“没关系，”杰森叹息道。“本来可能会更糟。”确实可能更糟。这一切也可能演变成他的初吻，糟糕的那种——他和一个女孩的第一次而且他搞砸了。因为这确实可能，他得承认自己可能会比那个女孩先吓得不知所措。不过这也可能不会那么糟，也许那个女孩知道该做什么，就像Kori或者Babara。她就会主动吻他，然后他就可以享受这个吻了。“当然，本来也可能会更好，如果我真的吻了谁的话。”

“嗯...”Tim回答道，他的目光在Jason的脸上飘忽不定。

Jason笑了，可能有点大声。因为他的脑子里现在有一个疯狂的想法，这让他感到他的心脏又剧烈地跳了起来。“见鬼，不管怎样我肯定还是会被这件事嘲笑的，不如我们接个吻也不错。”

这话一出口，Jason就赶紧闭上了嘴，以防自己再说出什么蠢话。他不自然地扫视了一圈，却发现Tim正密切地注视着他。

“Jason，你-”

这时门开了，Jason和Tim猛地抬起头，外面是一群男孩正盯着他们。

“看起来不像是发生了什么。”Wally说道。

Tim翻了个白眼。“什么都没发生，他是个绅士。”他说着拨开人群回到了聚会中。

在给Jason留下了几个意味不明的眼神后，其余的男孩也陆续离开了。只剩下Roy靠在门上，看起来有点歉疚。Kori抱着双臂站在他身后。

Jason和Kori站在了同一战线，对Roy说：“你是个混蛋。”

“是的，”Roy说，并朝Kori看了一眼。Jason有点惊讶，因为他听上去是真的在感到抱歉。Roy把他从柜子里拽了出来。“来吧，给那些想在里面玩的人腾点地方。”

接着他们走到一个人少的角落。

“我已经骂了他一顿了，”Kori说道，“但我肯定你很乐意再教训他一次。”

Jason微笑。“谢了，Fire。”她听到这个昵称之后翻了个白眼，脸上的微笑慢慢变的邪恶。她靠过来，用足以让Roy听到的音量在Jason耳边说：“我们可以把他也关进去一次。”

“所以，发生什么了？”Roy急忙尝试着转移话题。

“什么？什么都没发生。”

“真的？”

Jason皱眉。“老兄，为什么会有什么发生？Tim Drake是个男的。”

“正因为他是Tim。”

Jason只是困惑地看着他，Roy解释说：“好吧，你看，我之前不知道这个，如果我知道的话我决定不会把你和他关到一起。我只是想开个玩笑，你懂的吧？”

“那真是个有趣的玩笑。”Kori嘲笑道。

Roy很明智的回避了这个话题。“所以我本来只是想开个玩笑，结果有一些人告诉我...”

“告诉你什么？”

Kori看起来有些不自在，这可不太常见。

“他们告诉我Tim是同性恋。”Roy低声说道。

“...什么？”

Jason瞥了一眼Tim。他正在跟Connor和Bart说话，他望向Jason这边，朝他露出半个微笑，但在看清Jason的表情之后笑容就渐渐消失。而Jason——他发现自己没法转过头或是看向别处，就只是目瞪口呆的看着Tim。


	2. 9月28日-10月1日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 午餐时间他朝Tim挥手，Tim犹豫了一下便也朝他挥了挥手。他们坐在房间的两端，所以Jason不认为Tim会看到他是怎样咬着嘴唇以防止自己笑的太开心。

星期一的历史课上Jason来得很早，他在靠窗的位置坐下，拿出笔记本、钢笔和课本。学生们陆续走进教室，一个个都还是半梦半醒的状态。当Tim走进来的时候Jason立马就注意到了，他猛地坐直身子，然后又装作若无其事的样子，强迫自己放松下来。  
Tim在他旁边坐下，没有往这边看一眼。不过他通常也不会往这边看，可是为什么Jason今天会对此感到失望？  
他盯着Tim看了一会儿，他注意到Tim的头发很蓬乱，他穿了一件宽大的衬衫，袖子随着他摆放东西的动作在桌上拖曳，他会用脚尖敲击地面——这些小动作Jason之前都从余光里看过无数次了，但是今天他觉得这一切很...有趣。  
今天，Jason不再满足于只是忽视Tim Drake。  
“嘿！”  
Tim拿起了一只蓝色的钢笔在手上写着什么。Jason不知道他为什么这么干，鉴于他手边就有一个笔记本。  
“Tim，嘿！”  
Tim抬起头环顾四周，但并没有看到任何试图引起他注意的人，直到最后才把视线转向Jason，皱着眉问道“怎么了？”  
“哦，嗯，没什么，只是打个招呼。”Jason突然有一种想躲进桌子里的冲动。  
“嗨，”Tim回答，但听起来更像是一个问句。可以理解，Jason跟Tim打招呼这事儿可没有先例。  
Jason和Tim没有什么可谈的，因为他们真的不怎么了解对方，但他想保持住Tim的注意力，于是他脱口而出“你手上写的是什么？”  
“哦，这个?”Tim瞥了一眼他手上潦草的蓝色墨迹。“这是提醒我明天记得把Connor的CD带来，他昨天落在我那里了。”  
“为什么不写在纸上？”  
Tim摇了摇头。“那样的话我会把纸塞进口袋然后就忘记它了。”  
“哦，”Jason突然感到哑口无言，只好尴尬的说道，“好主意。”他开始考虑躲在桌子底下上完这堂课的可能性了。  
不过Tim给了他一个微笑，所以一切还没那么糟。  
Miss Lance走进教室开始上课了，于是Tim把头转了过去。但是Jason花了大概一分钟才也把视线转回去。当他转过去的时候，黑板上已经写上了一个新的任务，Miss Lance告诉他们这项作业需要在两周内完成。于是Jason拿出他的“事件追踪器”记下这些信息。  
他再次抬起头的时候发现Tim正在看他，嘴角还带着得意的笑。

 

第二天，Tim坐下的时候朝Jason点了点头。  
Jason问他：“你记得带CD了吗？”  
“糟了，”Tim叹了口气，瘫坐在椅子上。“没带，我猜我把手上的记号洗掉了。”他说着，举起一只干净的手。  
Jason笑了。“这不是最好的备忘方法，对吗？”  
“这显然不是个好的备忘方法，我又不会在手上做永久性标记。”  
“你需要有个人提醒你。”  
Tim眯起眼睛，盘算着。“你认为有人干这种工作吗？就像是，你付钱给他，他就会打电话提醒你要干的那些事。”  
“也许吧，这工作听起来很容易。”  
“我在想我该付他多少钱，”Tim思考了一下。“十块钱一次？”  
“它不值那么多钱，”Jason说道，心里却为十美元一个电话，而且Tim看起来完全付得起的事实感到有些震惊。“见鬼，我甚至能免费替你做这事。”  
Tim停下他在笔记本上的涂鸦，抬起视线。“你愿意？”  
Jason耸肩。“对，我是说。朋友之间就会干这种事。我不会因为一个电话向Roy收费。”他咧嘴一笑，“也许我应该开始收费了。他打的够多了，我可以靠这个发财。”  
“我们是吗？”  
“什么？”  
“朋友。”  
“大概不是，”Jason承认。他盯着自己的桌子说道，“但我们可以是。”  
“为什么？”  
Jason抬头瞥了他一眼。“什么意思？”  
Tim的回答被Miss Lance开始上课的声音打断了。

 

午餐时间他朝Tim挥手，Tim犹豫了一下便也朝他挥了挥手。他们在房间的两端，所以Jason不认为Tim会看到他是怎样咬着嘴唇以防止自己笑的太开心。  
但是Roy注意到了，他含着一大口起司堡说道，“你跟Drake是怎么回事？”  
“你什么意思？”  
“你一整周都在看他。”  
“整个周？今天才星期二。”Jason顺走了几根Roy的薯条，但Roy没管他。  
“好吧，你已经盯着他看了两天了，截止到目前也算一整周。而有意思的是，你从六岁认识他起可开始从来没关注过他。”  
Jason耸了耸肩，他希望能有一些芥末可以配他的薯条。“我们开始说话了，我猜。”  
“是因为在派对上的那件事？”  
“好吧，事实证明，”Jason瞪了Roy一眼，“被关在同一个柜子里有助于培养感情。”  
“所以你不在意他是同性恋？”  
杰森脸红了。他一直在思考这个问题，他不明白这是为什么，Tim是同性恋和他并没有关系，这只是...很有趣。他确实有些在意，但这不会让他不想和Tim说话。他不知道这些复杂的情绪代表着什么，更没法跟Roy解释。最后他只是说：“那只是谣言不是吗？”  
“谣言总有一定的事实依据。”Roy一针见血地指出。  
“曾经还有谣言说Kori是个外星公主的呢，所以我不觉得这些高中生绯闻有什么可信度。”虽然比起那些更稀奇古怪的传闻来说这甚至算不上冒犯，事实上Kori还挺喜欢别人对她的这种看法。但即使Kori不在意，这也不代表那些谣言就是事实。  
Roy扬起了眉毛，但过了一会儿他说：“我猜你是对的。”然后吃完最后一口汉堡。

 

在周四的英语课上，当Kent先生告诉全班下一次的作业分成两人一组完成的时候，Jason深吸了一口气，在椅子上转过身来。他的胳膊肘靠在Tim的书桌前，问道：“你想和我一起做吗？”  
Tim猛地抬起头。“什么？”  
“那个作业，”Jason解释说。“我们可以组队做这个。”  
“哦，额...”  
“除非你不想。”失望的情绪让Jason的内心感到沉重，同时他为自己居然如此在意这种不怎么重要的事儿感到生气。  
Tim摇了摇头。“只是—”  
“哟，Timbo！”Bart突然出现在Tim的书桌旁，他深红色的头发因为动作太快而搭到了脸上，他飞快地说道：“我认为我们应该做关于Boo Radley[1]的精神创伤和治疗这个主题，我觉得我们能从中挖到很多东西。我们可以研究在当时人们是怎么处理这类事情的，是治疗还是不治疗，说真的，就像我们在书里看到的那样，我知道他没有获得合适医疗或药物的途径，但是被关在房子里三十年对任何人的精神状况都是有害的，更不用说那些遭受痛苦折磨的人—”  
“Bart，”Tim终于开口打断了他。  
Bart看起来倒没有因为被打断感到不快，他将注意力回到Tim身上，“怎么了？”  
“我觉得，呃，”Tim飞快的瞥了一眼Jason后接着说道“我觉得我这次可能会和Jason一起做。”  
Jason和Bart都被这句话惊到了，但Bart先反应过来，“哦，是吗？好的，没问题，酷，伙计。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“这没什么。”Bart挥挥手。“我可以跟Cassie一起做。”  
说完，他跑到教室的前面开始跟Cassandra Sandsmark说话，很可能是把刚刚的“演讲”又重复了一遍。Cassie叹了口气，瞥了Tim一眼。后者耸了耸肩，给了他一个充满歉意的表情。Cassandra只是微微一笑，转过身去。而Bart似乎没注意到她和Tim的无声交流，又或者是他根本不在意这些。  
Tim清了下嗓子。“那么，你有什么思路了吗？”  
Jason仍然对于Tim选择了他的事实感到有点吃惊，他花了一分钟的时间才整理好语言。“大概有一点。”  
Tim笑了笑。“是吗？想告诉我是什么吗？”  
“Dill[2]。”  
“关于Dill的什么？”  
“嗯，Dill是Scout的朋友，”Jason将这个逐渐成型的想法娓娓道来，“他为她的人生引入了许多新的概念和不同的观点。这本书最主要的主题之一就是对天真的渴望，一个孩子是如何试图弄清楚那些他从未见过的事物，还有他是怎样将这些融入自己原有的世界观中的。我认为这部分内容中有一些是来源于Dill的，人们一般会略过这个，他们认为这不是一个重要的角色，他对Scout的人生发展历程也没有什么影响。”  
“但是你不这么认为？”Tim轻声问道。  
Jason点了点头。  
“听起来不错。这个周末你想来我家做这个吗？”  
“当然了。”Jason说，他再一次感到胸口仿佛一下子被塞满了许多种情绪，但这次的感觉轻盈又狂野。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> [1]：Boo radley即Arthur“Boo”Radley，是《杀死一只知更鸟》中的人物。在小说中的形象是一个看起来是一个恐怖的怪人，但其实是由于身体原因一直待在屋子里，骨子里是一个善良的人。  
> [2]：Dill是Scout的儿时玩伴，与Scout相约为未婚夫妻。


	3. 10月3日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim的房间一团糟。和这个房子剩下的整洁又井井有条的部分相比，他的房间就是个可怕的灾难。衣服到处都是，四处散落着游戏光碟和VHS录像带。在这些东西中间还有几本书，糖纸和空的薯片包装袋，随意堆放的CD，床底下可能还有几只脏袜子。  
> “我猜我应该提前收拾一下的。”Tim有点局促地说道。仿佛他刚刚才意识到自己的房间可能不太适合接待客人。

Jason坐上公交车前往哥谭富人区，他之前只去过一次。在四年前的万圣节，他和Roy，Kori突发奇想，打算去那里要最好的糖果。当晚确实成果斐然，于是他们决定下一年也要去那里。但是最后他们觉得12岁的年龄对于不给糖就捣乱这样的活动来说太大了，他们都可以称得上是青少年了，而只有孩子才会玩不给糖就捣乱。  
他的口袋里有一张纸条，上面用蓝色墨水写着Tim的住址。但他没有把它拿出来看，他已经记下了那个地址。从公交站出来后还有两个街区的路程，但Jason希望这段路能更长一些。今天天气很好，十月的气候凉爽晴朗，黄色的树叶随风飘过，沙沙作响。但他此时却感到紧张。他没有很多朋友，如果非要说的话只有两个——Roy和Kori。当然也有一些人会在聚会上向他挥手，跟他聊天。但是说到要和谁进行真正意义上的谈话，去到别人的家里，共度时光互相了解——Jason对这种事儿没什么经验，而且他不想把和Tim的关系搞砸了。他耳边一直有一个唠叨的声音在低语：你会搞砸的，他根本不喜欢你，没人喜欢你。  
但最后那句话从逻辑上来讲不是真的，他有两个最棒的朋友。尽管偶尔他觉得他们不希望他在身边，但大部分时间Jason毫不怀疑他的朋友们是喜欢他的。  
但是他没理由对Tim感到有信心。当然了，他选择和Jason一组而不是Bart，或许他只是厌倦了Bart呢？和Bart一起的话需要处理的事情太多了，Tim可能就是想抓住和任何别的人合作的机会休息一下，而这个人恰好是Jason罢了。  
不管怎么说，Jason为什么要在意呢？如果Tim Drake不想当他的朋友，他们都有自己的朋友了。他们认识了八年，建立起了一种稳定的、非朋友的关系，没必要打破这种平衡。也许Jason一开始就不该和Tim说话，他应该和他保持距离，因为Tim的生活里不需要Jason。  
谁会需要Jason。

 

“嘿！Jason，嘿！”  
Jason猛的抬起头，转身看见Tim正站在一栋褐色石头公寓楼的台阶上朝他挥手。Jason太过沉浸在他的思绪中了，以至于他径直走过了Tim的家。他紧了紧握着书包带子的拳头，转身走向Tim。  
“你没事吧？”Tim问他。  
“没事。我只是走神了。”  
“你确定？你看起来像是很恼火。”  
“我很好。”  
“好吧，”Tim说道，虽然他看起来完全不相信这句话。“我们进去吧。”  
Tim打开门，等着Jason爬上台阶，跟着他走进门厅。  
“你为什么要在外边等我？”  
按下电梯按钮后Tim回答道：“也许我知道你会径直走过去然后需要有个人把你领回来。”  
“所以？难不成你是个读心者什么的？”  
“也许我就是呢。”  
Jason伸手轻轻拍了一下Tim的后脑勺。  
“嘿！”Tim回头朝他露出一个受伤的表情，他伸手护住自己的头，Jason发现他的发型比在学校里时显得更随意。  
Jason耸了耸肩，“你没猜到这招吧。”  
电梯门开了，他们走了进去，Tim按下顶楼的按钮，另一只手还在揉他的头。“我也没猜到你有暴力倾向。”  
“哦，得了吧。我几乎都没碰到你。”  
Tim咧嘴一笑，但放下了那只胳膊。  
电梯上升过程中没人再说话，但Jason不在意这些许的尴尬，他正尽力使自己保持平静，因为电梯总是让他头晕。谢天谢地他们终于在八层楼之后到达目的地，Tim带他来到一扇绿色的门前，上面还安着一个黄色的门铃。Tim打开门，Jason跟着他走了进去。  
房子不错，不过这在Jason的意料之中，毕竟这里是一个高档社区。墙上有漂亮的装饰，还有一个放在闪闪发光的小桌子上的花瓶，看起来就像是直接从博物馆里拿出来的。Tim脱下运动鞋，把它放在门边的一个低矮的行李架上，所以Jason也照做了。他们走进一个客厅，里面有一个巨大的奶油色皮革沙发和一个大电视。咖啡桌同样闪闪发光，上面摆着一本有关艺术的书，但Jason不觉得有人读过它。  
以及到处都摆放着的鲜花。  
这一切都很棒。  
但还是有点让人不舒服，至少对Jason来说是的。这让他想起了Roy被Oliver Queen收养后他去到Roy家里玩的那几次。那是他第一次近距离观察有钱人的生活。他内心的一部分有点嫉妒Roy，但大部分是被这种奢侈的生活给吓到了。  
Ollie的房子甚至要比Drake的更豪华，但是这里有些许不同。这里感觉是有人在尽力使这间房子充满家的感觉，像是住在这里的一家人很快乐似的，但呈现出来的结果却不大自然。  
“这里是客厅，”Tim说道。他看起来像是对这种完全没必要但是出于他所长期被教导的礼貌而必须要做的介绍感到痛苦。  
“真没猜到，”Jason说道。“我还以为这儿是厨房呢。”有那么一刻他后悔不该这样嘲笑Tim。但Tim却笑了。“说到厨房，你想喝点什么吗？”他以一种过于正式的语气问道。  
Jason微笑。“不用，谢了。”  
“好吧，我要去拿瓶苏打水然后我们就可以去房间了。”Jason跟着他转身进入厨房，里面有一个金发的女人，正在用手混合着一个大碗里的什么东西。Tim打开冰箱，说道，“嘿Dana，这是Jason。”  
Dana露出一个微笑。“你好，Jason。”  
“嗨，呃，很高兴认识你。”  
Tim关上冰箱，Jason注意到他拿了两瓶苏打水。他走过去看了看碗里，说道，“我得说，这看起来很恶心。”  
但Dana只是笑笑。“这是整整四磅的生牛肉，当然很恶心。”  
“你打算做成什么？”  
“烘肉卷。”  
“那听起来不恶心。”  
“希望如此。”Dana把她的手从混合物中提起来，上面还粘着一些蛋液和肉末。她用两只手肘夹住一罐面包屑，小心翼翼地将它洒在碗里。Tim试图帮忙，但Dana只是说，“我能搞定这个。Jason，你留下来吃晚饭吗？”  
Jason愣了一下“哦，嗯，我不知道。”  
“你应该留下来，”Tim告诉他。“这个做好之后会很好吃的。大概会。”  
Dana撞了一下Tim，Tim露出一个得意的微笑。  
“好的，”Jason说道。“如果你们方便的话。”  
“当然没关系。”Dana说。  
“酷。我是说，谢谢。”  
Tim走回门边，和Jason站在一起。“我们回房间了。”  
“好。”Dana回答道，一边将肉团翻了个面。  
他们离开厨房，走上楼梯到二楼——实际上应该算是十六楼。Jason这才明白这栋楼上都是双层公寓，怪不得刚刚电梯里的楼层按钮全是单数。他们走过几个紧闭着的房间后，Tim打开了走廊尽头的那扇门。  
Tim的房间一团糟。和这个房子剩下的整洁又井井有条的部分相比，他的房间就是个可怕的灾难。衣服到处都是，四处散落着游戏光碟和VHS录像带。在这些东西中间还有几本书，糖纸和空的薯片包装袋，随意堆放的CD，床底下可能还有几只脏袜子。  
“我猜我应该提前收拾一下的。”Tim有点局促地说道。仿佛他刚刚才意识到自己的房间可能不太适合接待客人。  
“也许是。”  
“如果你想的话我们可以去客厅。”  
“不用，”因为比起这里，客厅让他感到更加不舒服。这里至少没有那种伪装出来的温馨，没有那么多花的香味。另外，出于一些无法名状的原因，Jason更想呆在这，呆在有Tim的空间里。“这儿挺好的。”  
“好吧，嗯。这儿。”Tim从椅子上拿起一条牛仔裤和半包黏黏虫软糖，然后用胳膊将床上的杂物推到地上。扭头冲Jason咧嘴一笑，“或者这儿，随便坐。”  
Jason坐到了床上，接着想到这样可能看起来很奇怪，他应该坐到椅子上去的。但不知怎么他还是选择坐在床上。  
“酷，”Tim说着一屁股坐到椅子上。“反正我喜欢转来转去的。”然后他就坐在那把转椅上转了一整圈。  
他穿了短裤，Jason不记得以前见过他穿短裤。短裤在膝盖上几英寸，露出来的皮肤颜色很苍白，覆盖着稀疏的腿毛。  
Tim两只脚上的袜子颜色不一样。Jason感到有些发笑，他低头看向自己的袜子。客观来讲它们没什么问题，但它们却突然让Jason感到尴尬——他的牛仔裤和衬衫，他的背包，他的头发，他的一切。他突然觉得自己占的空间太大了，不适合呆在这个房间里。他感到自己不属于这里。不像Tim。是的，这是Tim的家，他应该在自己的房间里感到舒适，但这并不能解释为什么Tim能在学校里也看起来很舒适，甚至是在聚会上的那个柜子里。Tim Drake能轻松融入任何一个环境，Jason多希望他能做到这一点。但事实上他感觉很不对劲，他做的每一件事都是错的。而如果Jason的袜子是两种不同的颜色，没人会为此发笑。  
“所以，”他把背包从背上取下来放在旁边的床上。他本想把它放在地板上，但他担心它可能会被埋在那成堆的乱七八糟的垃圾里。“Dana看起来不错。”  
“是的，她很棒。”  
“她是你的...”  
“继母。”  
“哦。”对了。继母。Tim的亲生母亲在几年前去世了。Jason现在想起来那件事了，他应该早些想到的。他记得在七年级的第一个学期中的某段时间，Tim Drake有一整周都没来学校。有传言说他的父母遇上了飞机失事，其中一人或两人已经死亡。不幸的是，那是为数不多的几次传言成真。Jack Drake住进了医院，而Janet Drake去世了。  
当Tim回到学校的时候，Jason本想说点什么。也许说一句我对此感到很抱歉。但他最后还是没说出口。因为他知道说这种话无济于事，特别是由他来说。当时差不多整个学校都对他表示了同情，Jason猜这孩子也已经受够这些了。  
“给。”Tim伸手递给Jason一罐苏打水。“我猜你会想要一罐。”  
“谢谢。”这是一瓶根汁汽水，瓶身已经有点被捂热了。  
Tim抓起一支笔和一个笔记本，还有一本《杀死一只知更鸟》。“那么，Dill。”

 

烘肉卷一点也不恶心，甚至还很美味，土豆泥和青豆也很好吃。当Tim这么告诉Dana的时候，她看起来很高兴。Jason注意到餐具是一整套银器，桌子非常光滑，下面垫着崭新的毯子。男孩们的位子在桌子的一侧，Dana的在另一侧。Jack Drake正坐在桌子前端，等着所有人落座后开饭。  
Jason不记得自己在家里吃过这样的饭。这与他和他的母亲（和父亲，在极少的情况下Willis Todd不在监狱、不在工作的时候他会加入他们）吃的饭不同，他们从不坐下一起吃饭。通常Jason会在自己的房间吃东西，在大腿上放一个有缺口的盘子，边吃边看书。或者当家里只有他一个人的时候他也会坐到客厅的电视机前吃。  
这甚至和他在Roy家里吃饭的情况也不同。他们不会和Ollie和Dinah坐在一起，男孩们一般会用Ollie留在橱柜上的钱点一个披萨，坐在客厅里边吃边看电影，就只有他们和Kori三个人。Ollie经过时会露出微笑，拍拍他们的背，顺走一块披萨后离开。  
Dana在问Tim关于学校和他的朋友的事。Mr.Drake没有说太多，只是在他坐下的时候打了个招呼。  
他感觉很不自在。  
Jason慢慢的、安静的吃着他的食物，尽量不引人注目。  
“那你呢，Jason？”  
Jason抬起头发现Dana和Tim都正看着他，他连忙咽下口中的食物，“对不起，什么？”  
Dana微笑着说道，“你喜欢《杀死一只知更鸟》吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢？”  
“那太好了，至少你们其中有一个人喜欢这本书。”Dana说着，给了Tim一个意有所指的眼神。  
“嘿，我没说我不喜欢它。”  
Tim一边说，一边挥舞着叉子。Jason注意到Tim在说话的时候经常做手势，或者比划他碰巧握着的东西。“这本书真的很好。我只是不能理解其中的大部分内容。”  
Jason皱着眉问道，“为什么？”  
有那么一秒钟，Tim看起来很惊讶。“我不需要面对书中提到的问题。我并不是偏见的受害者，我不是穷人，也不是来自南方腹地。”他耸了耸肩。“我也没有一个精神不稳定的邻居。”  
“我倒不认同最后一点，”Drake先生说，这是他今天晚上的第一个完整的句子。“夫人。在我看来，住在隔壁的Mrs.Brendanawicz似乎相当不稳定。”  
“Jack，”Dana用不赞成的语气说道。  
Jason开口前犹豫了一下，有Tim的父母做听众的感觉让他很不习惯。在Tim的房间里，只有他们两个人的时候，他讲话更容易。Jason不怎么自信，尤其是刚开始的时候，但Tim似乎对他要说的话真的很感兴趣。他给了Jason一个鼓励的眼神，所以Jason接着说，“Scout也没有受到偏见和贫穷的影响。这就是为什么这整个故事要从她的角度来讲述的原因之一。她看着身边的人发生的一切，不明白为什么会发生这种事。人们必须向她解释什么是生活中的挣扎，或者生而被人轻视是什么样子。她也因此学会了同情。”  
当他说话的时候，Tim一直没有把他的眼睛从Jason身上移开，当他结束之后也一直盯着他看，这让Jason忘记了还有另外两个人在看他。Tim慢慢消化着Jason说的话，仔细思考，然后说，“所以我应该从这本书中得到的是，我需要认识到我周围的不公正，并试着去理解别人的痛苦？”  
Jason点了点头。  
Tim问道:“即使代价是失去自己的天真，像Scout那样？”  
“没有人能保持他们的天真无邪。”  
餐桌沉默了一分钟，只剩下Drake和Dana用餐时刀叉的叮当作响。Tim和Jason静静地注视着对方。  
终于，Dana开口说道:“那么，你最喜欢的角色是谁?”  
“Atticus，”Tim回答说，他率先打破了和Jason的对视，喝了一口水。“他是一个好父亲。即使他有这么多的工作，以及他要处理的所有事情，他还是把Scout和Jem放在第一位。”  
Dana瞥了一眼Drake先生，但他正在把食物舀到他的叉子上，没注意到。她很快转向Jason。“你呢？”  
“我喜欢Calpurnia照顾孩子的方式，她将他们视如己出。”他笑着说。“但我可能更喜欢Dill。”  
Tim翻了个白眼。“那还真是想不到，你也只不过是一整天都在谈论他而已。”  
“他是个麻烦制造者，我喜欢这点。”  
Tim眉毛一扬。“是因为你产生共鸣了吗？”  
“嗯，是的，他...“Dill是个骨瘦如柴，可怜的孩子，父母都很混蛋。Jason看向Jack Drake，他正看着他，慢慢地咀嚼着。“我是说，当然不是，我一点也不像他。”  
Tim大笑。  
“有趣的是：Dill是以Truman Capote为原型的，”Dana告诉他们。“他和Harper Lee是好朋友。”  
Tim问:“那不是写《蒂凡尼的早餐》的那个人吗？我想知道我们是否会在课堂上读到那篇文章。”  
“我表示怀疑，”Drake先生说，他的注意力又回到了他的盘子上。“在高中时他们可不会让你们读那种主要角色是同性恋的书。”  
Jason愣住了，突然想起（其实并不是想起——鉴于这个问题一直在他的脑海里盘旋）关于Tim是同性恋的谣言。  
“等等，谁是同性恋？”Tim问道。他似乎对这个话题毫无反应，Jason怀疑这是否意味着什么。  
“Paul”  
“但是他最后和Holly在一起了。”  
Drake先生摇了摇头。“书中并没有以这种方式结束，他们根本没有那种关系。”  
“哦，”Tim说，然后他们都再次沉默下来，直到晚餐结束。

 

当Jason准备回家的时候，Tim送他走到门口。即使Jason告诉他，他可以找到从电梯下去穿过门厅的路，他是个“大男孩”了。而Tim只是笑了笑。  
“所以，”当他们在外面的时候，Tim说。天气够冷的，Jason把夹克拉链拉上，Tim只穿着短裤和t恤站在那里，但他似乎并不介意。“我想我们可以在明天把论文剩下的部分写完。这次你想换个地方去你家吗？”  
“不,”Jason连忙说道，“嗯，不，我...如果可以的话，我们就还是在这里做吧。”  
“哦，好的。当然可以。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“完全确定。明天见？”  
“明天见。”Jason发出一声短波，然后走开了。  
Tim微笑着目送他的身影消失在街道上。


	4. 10月5日-8日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “嗯。我不认为。只是...”只要提起这件事，和Tim谈论这件事，就能让它成真。他会承认谣言，Jason不想这样做。当它没有被提及的时候反而更好。  
> 而且，他害怕Tim告诉他这是真的。  
> 他也害怕Tim告诉他这不是真的。

“这个周末你去哪了？”Kori问，一边戳着Jason。她从架子上取下一件紫色的迷你裙，把它举到自己身上。“我打电话给你妈妈，她说你和一个朋友出去了。我觉得很奇怪，因为我一直和Roy在一起，而我们是你唯一的朋友。”  
“这件肯定会让你被拘留，”Jason告诉她。  
随着一声叹息，Kori把裙子放回原处，在继续前行之前，给了它最后的渴望一瞥。“该死的着装规范，”她嘟囔着。她的眼睛里有这样一种表情，那就是在对女性的压迫和美国社会扭曲的性观念的大肆反对之前的轻微的狂躁。Jason同意，通常他也会加入，但他只是没心情生气。从周六开始，他的心情一直很好，他想让它持续下去，所以他挑选了另一条裙子，一条过膝盖的裙子，并指出天气正在变冷，她应该穿得暖和一些。  
“不错的选择，”Kori赞同地笑着说。“你还没有回答我。你周末在做什么？”  
他看得出她非常想知道。Jason和Kori在学校通常不会经常见面，所以她白天也没去问，但一下课后，她把他逼到了他的储物柜前，要求他们和她去购物。他们让Roy出局，因为他不觉得购物有什么好玩的，而且会一直抱怨。  
“我在做作业。”  
“和谁？”  
“Tim Drake。”  
Kori挑选衣服的动作停顿了一下。“真的吗？”  
“是的。”Jason可以感觉到她在看着他。他将牛仔布料在手指间滑动，这些布料经过磨合后变得柔软。“有问题吗？”  
Kori盯着他看了一会儿，然后走到下一个通道去挑选毛衣。“不，当然没有。”  
Jason跟上她。“我的意思是，我必须和某个人一起做作业，你知道吗？”  
“我知道。她拿起一件衬衫，胸前有一颗粉红色的大星星。他点点头，她把它加放到那一堆筛选出来的的衣服里。  
“你和Roy跟我不在一个班。”  
“是的。”  
“而且Tim很聪明。”  
“他是。”  
“所以，我就和他了。”  
“是吗？”  
“当然，”Jason说。“他很好。在写论文方面，我是说。”  
“那就好。”  
“是的。”Jason点点头。“好”。  
“你知道还有什么很好吗？”Kori问道。  
“什么？”  
“这。”她给他看了一件蓬松的深紫色毛衣，低领口，在她鲜红的头发下显得难以置信的漂亮。“我穿这个会很性感。”  
Jason微笑。“当然了。”

 

“哟，Babs。”  
Babara抬头看着Jason和Roy走在柜台旁。她的眼镜上闪着耀眼的光。“你好，男孩们。”  
Jason停下来靠在柜台上，今天图书馆里几乎空无一人。“哇，今天爆满。”  
“星期二总是过得很慢，你知道的，”她说，把一个书签夹到书里，再把它重新放回书架上。然后问道，“你这个周末去哪儿了？你没来这儿。”  
“他和他的新男友在一起，”Roy插嘴，咧嘴一笑。  
“哦，真的吗？”Babara问道，她听起来既不震惊也不生气，只是......好奇。她随手标记了另一本书。  
Jason因为某种原因脸红了。“他不是我的男朋友!”  
Roy翻了个白眼。“好吧，好吧，这是个玩笑。”  
“有没有人告诉过你，你一点都不好笑？”  
“你和Kori，每天都这么说。”  
“你觉得他很有趣吗，Babs？”Jason问道。  
她完全无视了他们的争吵，问道:“这个男孩是你的新朋友?”  
“我们不算是朋友，”Jason说。他紧抓着背包的带子。“我们应该去找张桌子。”  
Roy回答道，“Tim Drake。你认识他吗?”  
“有很多作业要做。”  
Babara耸了耸肩。“嗯哼，我想我听说过他。”  
“背包很重。我真希望能把它放下来。放在一个桌子上。就在那儿。”  
“该死，Jay，好吧，”Roy叹了口气。“我们走吧。”  
这段对话就此搁置，男孩们就在他们通常的角落里坐了下来。他们在一项世界地理作业中工作了一段时间，大部分时间保持沉默。当他们接近完成时，Jason深吸一口气，郑重其事的说道:“我可以有其他朋友的。”  
几秒钟后，Roy抬起头。“你刚说你们两个不是朋友。”  
“嗯。”Jason在他的笔记本上轻敲着铅笔头上的橡皮擦，橡胶轻轻地跳动着。“如果我们是，每个人都不应该把这当作一件大事，好吗？”  
“老实说，这是一件大事。”  
“为什么，”Jason说，“因为他被认为是同性恋或其他什么？难道我不能和这样的人出去玩吗？”  
“妈的，Jason，不！”Roy重重地叹了口气，靠在椅背上，双手从桌子上放下。“跟那个没关系。你才是问题所在。”  
“我？”  
Roy解释说:“事实上，你一生中只有两个朋友。你不跟其他人说话，Jay。除了Babara，那是因为你差不多住在这里。事实上，我觉得你像是从古典文学里走出来的人。”  
Jason不在意的哼了一声。  
“所以，”Roy继续说，“当你突然对别人表现出兴趣时，我们会注意到的。而且我们会很好奇。”  
“所以这不是...我的意思是，如果Tim真的...”Jason挥挥手，不想再大声说出来。“我不是说他——我是说，我怎么知道？但在派对上，你对这个问题很困扰。”  
“这让我很吃惊，”Roy承认。“这并不是说我有什么问题，或者你和这样的人混在一起有什么问题。我想我可能是担心你会因为这件事被人们说些什么。如果人们认为Tim是同性恋，然后你接近他，他们可能也会说你的坏话。我不喜欢别人议论我最好的朋友。”  
Jason皱起眉头。“我不会拒绝和某人做朋友，只是因为谣言可能会因为他们而传播到我身上。”  
Roy咧嘴一笑。“我知道。这也是我爱你的原因之一。”  
“恶心。”Jason翻了个白眼，但还是露出微笑。“此外，我不认为这是一个问题。我的意思是，人们不会这么说Bart和Connor，对吧？他们是他最好的朋友。”  
“事实上，我确实听说过，人们认为Tim和Connor之间可能有某种关系。他们非常接近，所以我猜人们会往那个方向想。”  
“什么？Tim和...”Jason感到他的胃扭在了一起，他指尖上的皮肤刺痛，血液突然奔涌，心怦怦直跳，胸膛紧绷。  
“好像，”他说，声音有点太高了。他摇了摇头。“没有。他们不是这样的。他们是最好的朋友，当然他们很亲密。我们也是，但这并不代表什么。”  
“这是真的，我想。”Roy说着，开始收拾他的书。“而且，我其实为聚会上的事有点自责，因为我觉得Tim在那种情况下很糟糕。我希望他不会认为我是故意那样做，为了捉弄他什么的。”  
“多贴心啊，”Jason挤出一个微笑。Roy把手伸到桌子上方拍他的手臂。“我不这么认为。我说得很清楚你是在捉弄我。”  
“是这样没错。你介意让他知道吗？”  
Jason愣住了，放书的手停在半空中。“你的意思是说，告诉他你不是想找他麻烦？”  
“这很奇怪吗？”  
“嗯。我不认为。只是...”只要提起这件事，和Tim谈论这件事，就能让它成真。他会承认谣言，Jason不想这样做。当它没有被提及的时候反而更好。  
而且，他害怕Tim告诉他这是真的。  
他也害怕Tim告诉他这不是真的。  
“嘿，没事的，”Roy说，Jason松了一口气。“我不应该让你成为中间人。也许有一天我会亲自跟他说。”  
“好吧。”

 

Jason挥棒打出球，球飞向右边，Kori用她的手套把它稳稳地抓住。她把球扔回Roy，然后他投出下一个球。  
Roy投球。  
Jason击球。  
Kori接球。  
整个下午他们都在重复，直到他们的手臂累得几乎不能举起球拍或扔球。Jason从来没有跑到第一垒，一直停留在自己的垒区里，他打出的每一个球都是令人满意的飞球。Kori从不错过任何一个球，不管球飞向哪她总是能接住。Roy站在投手丘上，用一个邪恶的弧线掷出完美的球。  
当太阳落山时，他们就停止了，因为没有光可以玩了。在高谭市这一边的公园没有很多路灯。在这里只有蓬乱的草和生锈的儿童游乐设施。这是他们长大的地方。他们称之为家的地方。即使Roy后来被Ollie收养后离开了这里。  
他们在拐弯处挥手告别，Roy向北走到公共汽车站，Kori和Jason向东走到她的住处。他总是送她回家，不是因为他不认为她能保护好自己——他知道她能做到。但陪着她的话，她就不太可能会需要面临那种事。在他看到她安全到家后，Jason走了很长一段时间，在他不得不去他自己的公寓之前。他不想回家。  
但他最终还是不得不这么做。  
当他到达那里时，他看到了他妈妈房间的门关上了，这意味着她回家了，已经上床睡觉了。他想打开门，检查她是否还在呼吸。  
他知道她肯定还好好的。实际上，任何那类事情都不太可能发生。她爱他。她不会那样对他的。  
可能。  
他把那件事推到脑后。强迫自己走过门而不推开，不去检查，不过度担心。  
回到自己的房间里，Jason把他的球棒扔在他的床的角落里，脱下脏衣服。洗完澡后，他躺在床上，冷得瑟瑟发抖，他直盯着天花板上的裂缝，想着Tim，他想知道他是否会和朋友们一起打棒球，他是否需要担心他的父母会出现身体问题。  
可能不会。  
他睡着前想到了Tim穿的那双不匹配的袜子。


	5. 10月12日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “想出去玩吗？”  
> “和你？”  
> “不，和Kent先生。”Tim翻了个白眼，微笑着。“是啊，和我。”  
> “呃，”他想说好的，但是这个词堵在喉咙里出不来。

当Tim和Jason从Kent先生那里得到他们的作业反馈时，上面贴有一个标签，写着“干得好！”  
Tim竖起了大拇指，Kent先生向他们微笑。完美的一天。  
Jason转过身，倚靠在Tim的桌子上，举起手说:“击掌！”话一出口他就想拍死自己了，因为——认真的吗？击掌？这也太逊了？  
不管Tim是否认为这是很逊，他都用他自己的手拍了拍杰森的手，在接触的那一瞬间，Jason感到湿湿软软的。他的手是湿的吗？  
他赶紧摸了一下。  
不，它们不是。他的皮肤粗糙而干燥。它们一直都是这样的吗？  
他喜欢Tim的手的触感。  
Tim可能不会喜欢Jason的手感。  
“我们是一个很棒的团队，”Tim说，Jason眨着眼，意识到他一直坐在那里盯着提姆的手，并且不由自主地搓着自己的手。  
“我们是。”尽管Tim很可能会和任何人组成一个好的团队。他很聪明，很好交流。  
“你想要这个吗？”Tim问道，拿起他们的报告。“给你父母看？”  
“哦，嗯。不，不用。”Jason的爸爸不会关心这些的，不是说他就会经常回家看。如果他告诉妈妈的话，她会很高兴的。至少是这样，虽然几分钟后她就会忘记。“你留着吧。”  
“好吧。Dana会很高兴的。”  
Jason几乎要忍住不问了，但是...“你爸爸呢？”  
“嗯？”Tim停下他的独角兽涂鸦。“哦，对。我猜他也会很高兴的。嘿，”Tim向前探着身子，这次Jason没有退回去，Tim似乎也不介意，“放学后你忙吗？”  
“今天？”  
“是的。”  
“不忙。”他打算去图书馆的，但也不是说他就为了Tim不能翘掉一天。  
“想出去玩吗？”  
“和你？”  
“不，和Kent先生。”Tim翻了个白眼，微笑着。“是啊，和我。”  
“呃，”他想说好的，但是这个词堵在喉咙里出不来。  
“我想也许我们可以一起准备考试。”  
“哦。”Jason感到心一下子沉了下去，失望就像一块沉重的石头压在胸口。  
Tim瞥向别处，咬紧了嘴唇。“或者我们也可以去游戏厅什么的。”  
“真的吗？”  
“我的意思是，如果你愿意的话。”Tim的腿在抖动。Jason可以听到他的脚尖在地板上敲击的声音。  
“好啊，”他终于把这个词从一团混乱、困惑、兴奋和解脱的情绪中挤出来。  
Tim的腿停住了。“是吗？”  
Jason点了点头。他的其他话语都被困在了他的肚子里，但这可能是一件好事，因为他们这会儿都很尴尬。  
Tim朝Jason微笑。“酷”。

 

“好了，”Tim在大叫，兴奋地眨着眼睛。“终于到了！”  
Jason靠近了一点(因为拱廊里很吵，他想让Tim听清他说的话)问:“什么？”  
Tim指着远处的一个比赛。“虚拟赛车，”他已经迫不及待地在朝着它前进了。  
Jason跟上他。这里真的很吵，几十个游戏设备播放着不同的音乐和游戏音效，孩子们交谈，欢笑，互相喝彩。头顶的灯光昏暗，却让屏幕显得更亮了。  
这个地方是一个迷宫，但Tim似乎很清楚该怎么走，Jason只能勉强跟上。在第二次被一个在他面前跑过的孩子从Tim身边打断后，他伸出手拽住Tim的夹克。  
Tim瞥了一眼他的肩膀，Jason猜他也许应该放手。但他不想这么做。但Tim只是微笑，Jason收紧了他的手。  
很快他们就到了，在一个大的，锯齿状的白色字母V.R和一辆亮红色方程式赛车的旁边。很明显，它是全新的，没有磨损痕迹，并且闪闪发光。Tim看着它的样子就像他所有的梦想都实现了一样。  
有个男孩在玩，所以Jason和Tim先站到一边等着。  
“那么......你一直期待着这个?”  
“是啊，”Tim深呼吸，看着汽车在屏幕上绕着跑道飞行。  
“这个很棒吗？”  
Tim用严肃的目光看着Jason。“这差不多就是，用来衡量所有其他的赛车游戏的标准。”  
Jason感觉他的嘴角正在上扬，他耸了耸肩。“抱歉，我对赛车游戏一无所知。除了超级马里奥。”  
“你打的多吗？”  
“不是很多，”Jason说着，环视了一下四周。他通常没有钱买这样的东西。但是Roy有雅达利和任天堂。“我们主要是玩真人快打。Kori真的很擅长这个。”  
“嗯，Connor也喜欢那个。”  
“你呢？”  
“还行。但我更喜欢能发出呜呜声的东西。”Tim笑着对他说，这和Jason以前在Tim身上看到的不同，这种感觉让他的脚趾在靴子里蜷缩起来。  
“它是免费的。”有人说。Jason和Tim转身发现虚拟赛车空空如也，正等待着他们。  
Tim急切地坐到座位上，握着塑料车轮。“就一个回合，”他承诺说，他把几个硬币投进投币口，然后选择专家级的轨道。“我希望他们有两个玩家的版本，这样我们就可以一起比赛了。”  
“没关系，”Jason说。他不介意只是看着。  
看着Tim兴奋地左右摇晃，自动语音倒数：三，二，一，开始！  
看着Tim的手在方向盘上弯曲并收紧。  
看着他的整个身体在转弯时向一边倾斜。  
Jason对这一切景象都很着迷。  
“耶！”Tim挥舞着拳头，仰望着Jason。  
Jason意识到他根本没在看屏幕，他也不知道发生了什么。他迅速瞥了一眼屏幕，看到了一个大的像素化的词，宣布Tim是赢家。他笑了，“这酷毙了。”  
“谢谢。”Tim笑着，他有点气喘吁吁。“我们现在可以去玩别的了，找一个你想玩的。”  
“不用了，这个就挺好的。”  
“真的吗？我的意思是，我随时都可以玩。我家里有这个。我只是配合方向盘这些设备体验一下。”  
Jason摇了摇头。“我不介意。你开心就好。”  
“是的，但你也应该玩得开心。”  
“我很开心。”  
这句话就这么简单的脱口而出了。这是正常的吗？他会这样看Roy吗？他不这么认为。他不记得自己曾经对Roy和他的所有动作都很了解，就像他和Tim在一起时一样。  
这一刻感觉很漫长，但也许只对Jason来说是这样的。他觉得自己暴露了，但他不知道Tim是否看出来了什么。  
“好吧，”Tim在沉默了一会儿后说。这段间隔越发让Jason怀疑Tim确实看出了什么。  
Jason想问他看出了什么。  
他会喜欢他所看到的吗？  
Tim说，“好的，”然后站起来。“但是这里太闷了。”  
他脱下外套，把它系在腰间。他穿着一件袖子被剪掉的运动衫，袖口磨破了，凹凸不平。Jason不知道这Tim是自己做的还是买的。他想知道为什么Tim会把好好的衣服剪掉。Tim把运动衫里边的T恤袖子卷到他的手肘下面。  
Jason的记忆闪回到坐在Tim的床上时，那是他第一次注意到Tim的腿。而Tim的前臂是一个全新的景象。  
Tim又坐下来，投入了更多的硬币。  
Jason的目光不曾移开过。


End file.
